Rubber Bands
by Blood-Soaked White Rabbit
Summary: Even if it wasn't official or recognized by anyone else, if anyone were to ask, they'd both claim to be very happily married. Nothing else mattered. (A fanfic of the visual novel Yandere-chan.) One-shot.


**A/N: **This is a fanfiction of the Visual Novel by Zero-Q (you can find out about it on the YouTube channel YunoInABox) called "Yandere-chan". There's supposedly going to be a remake of it with another character, but this is based off of the original's True Ending, in which Mia (the yandere the game is named for) is put in a mental hospital but the Player Character (who is nameable and I name him Kyle in this story) falls in love with her despite everything. This is an extension of that ending. Only real warning is that the relationship may not be healthy for Kyle. Depends on your own point of view.

I sometimes wonder how it happened. How did I end up actually falling for Mia? At this point, I guess it doesn't matter. But what do you do when the girl you love is a permanent resident of a mental hospital? Well, in my case, I visit her every day, if not every other day. It's been five years since the day I met her. That man who saved me was definitely right when he told me that I have strange taste in women. Why else would I be sitting here in this pure white room, having a lively conversation with Mia while holding her hand gently? This was just how things had turned out. I would never abandon her now.

My mother says I should get a "real" girlfriend. I think she's hoping she has grandchildren sometime in the future, but that can't happen. Even though I do wish Mia and I could do things like go on proper dates, and maybe someday get married and have children, that can't happen with her the way she is. Her condition isn't likely to improve any further than it has, so this is how it has to be.

"Kyle, are you listening?" she asked me suddenly.

Damn. She must have noticed I was off somewhere in my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinking?"

She looked at me with her blank expression. "About what?" she asked.

I patted her on the head. "You, of course," I told her.

Mia blushed as she always did when I popped off some cheesy line. "Muuu…"

I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You're always in my thoughts. That's why I come to see you all the time."

She hugged me tight, hiding her red face in my shirt. "I always think about Kyle…All the time," she whispered.

I'd been thinking about something for a while, and even though the actual act was impossible, I decided to ask her. "Mia…would you marry me?" I whispered to her.

"Eh?!" she asked, looking up at me in shock, her face burning red.

"Even if we can't get married for real, I want to know that we'll spend our lives together. That's what marriage is after all, isn't it? When two people who love each other promise to be together for the rest of their lives?"

"Kyle…" she suddenly put on a blank face. I wondered if I'd said something that would make her upset. She could still be a little unpredictable. She turned away and took a deck of cards off of her dresser. She undid the two rubber bands that held them together as a deck and came back to me. "I'm not allowed to have jewelry but…if we're married, we should have rings," she said, taking my left hand and slipping one of the rubber bands onto my ring finger.

I smiled at her. "That's right. Now no girls will ever come near me, since they can tell I'm married." Kind of a huge stretch to the truth, but that was fine, because she smiled. I took the other rubber band and put it on her left ring finger.

"Now, we're married, right?" Mia said, blushing as she said it.

"Not yet," I said. I kissed her lips softly.

She stiffened, but then kissed strongly.

When we broke away, we were both blushing but smiling.

"Now we're married," I told her.

I know it's crazy. I know our relationship isn't by any means normal. But that's fine with me. And if by the way she still greats me with a tackling hug every time I come to see her is anything to go by, she's okay with this too.

After graduating from a university, I became a teacher at the same high school I met Mia at. I see her all the time still. My mother has given up on trying to make me see any other girl. Even as we grow older, we still act like kids with our rubber band rings on our fingers. I've never taken mine off since the day it was put on, and if someone had tried to force Mia to take hers off, I'm pretty sure I would have heard about the injuries the poor soul sustained in the attempt.

Time passes and a lot of things change in the world. But my love for my little yandere-chan remains. Always.

_The end_


End file.
